Leavers Night
by ennessjai
Summary: Mitchie and Alex have graduated high school and they're going out with their entire year group to celebrate... in a field... with alcohol. It's a loving smut but that's primarily what it is. Demena, Semi, Lovez. Femslash. One-shot for now, may continue dependant on reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Leavers night**

As I sat in my room with Kyle and Bert it finally hit me that we'd just graduated high school, finishing school to me was like ending the life I knew. I'd spent most of my life going to school day in, day out and the fact that it was over genuinely scared me. Don't get me wrong, I was so excited to go to college in September but that seemed like ages away and it wasn't going to be the same as school, things were about to change… _a lot._

"Mitch, who you whoring with tonight? Please don't tell me you're planning on fucking Ryan again, he told everyone you had HIV and that he had a lucky escape from catching it last time you did him." Bert asked me with a single, perfectly plucked eyebrow raised. The only guy I've ever met that plucks his eyebrows and I swear to god he pulled it off so well. He tinted that black to match his hair and wore a tiny bit of concealer if he got a spot which practically _never_ happened. The thing is though, Bert and Kyle are both the straightest guys I know, they'd slept with more girls than I had guys and I wasn't exactly well known for being a nun.

Not that sleeping with guys didn't totally disgust me… it was purely peer pressure when I first did it and that I just continued because I suppose I was just experimenting, trying to force myself to like it. It never worked though, and I think deep down I knew it was never going to work, I'd rather sleep with a girl than a guy and dicks are gross. "Do one Bert, I'm not whoring around with anyone. I learnt my lesson three months ago." I told him seriously, pointing my finger with its short bitten nail at him threateningly.

Three months ago I had a terrible pregnancy scare, my period was late because I was stressing about possibly being pregnant, I started to get sick because I was so nervous and it made me nauseous and the condom that we used split. It was possibly the most scared I'd ever been in my eighteen years of life, I was so relieved when I took a pregnancy test and it was negative.

"Yeah, fucking Myles _two _months ago was because…?" Kyle piped up from the bed where he was lying dressed in sand coloured chinos and a white t-shirt with a grey upside down cross on it. His floppy white blonde hair fell into his eyes and he blew it softly to move it again. He was reading a magazine that I couldn't quite make out the title of with a blonde girl in a bikini on a black Harley Davidson on the front cover. "Oh, right, you're just a massive slut."

I resisted the strong urge to roll my eyes at him and just settled with sticking my middle finger up at him instead. He smirked from where he was in the middle of my double bed and started to stroke his penis slightly without realising, clearly still waiting for an answer. "Fuck off, you know all those bastard rumours that are going around about me." I replied seriously to him. Bert turned around from the mirror where he was pencilling his eyebrows on to make them darker and Kyle looked up from his magazine and momentarily stopped stroking is dick. "The ones that I'm a lesbian?" I asked them slowly as if they were retarded. Sometimes I did wonder. "I needed to disprove them, so I fucked him because I knew he'd spread it around." The boys both just smirked at each other causing me to wonder what the hell they were thinking, a thought I projected to them the second it entered my head. "What are you thinking, assholes?"

"Mitch, we so know they're true dude. Just admit it, you're our best friend, we don't care. It'll be cool to have someone else to check girls out with." Bert told me as he slapped my shoulder and held his hand there for a while until I ducked away from him and moved over to the next mirror in my closet so I wouldn't have to stand near him.

"No, it isn't. Shut your fucking mouths, I'm _normal_." I'm so not. I lied to them because even though they're my best friends we were all going to be incredibly drunk and I knew that they would open their mouths and tell everyone. Over the past couple of months I'd been denying all rumours that I was gay, they'd been started for stereotypical reasons; I was 'one of the guys,' I played basketball _extremely _well, I drank beer rather than wine, general things that would make me come across as more of a butch lesbian than a 'normal' girl.

"If it's not true then fuck me tonight." Kyle stated and it took everything in me not to cringe and burst out laughing. I looked at his face and realised he was being completely serious and then I looked down to see that he had a semi-hard-on.

"You're fucking disgusting, you're like my brother! Keep it in your fucking pants." I threatened him by glaring intensely at him.

"Dyke," Kyle and Bert both said in unison sharing a knowing look.

"Wankers," I responded quickly and turned around to face the mirror again to put the tiniest bit of extra make up on. "Are you ready guys?" I asked mainly to Bert who was getting the stray hairs of his left eyebrow and making his eyes water slightly by doing so.

"Let's get fucking wasted!" Kyle called from the bed and got up, slamming his magazine shut and placing it on the floor next to my bed. "Is it still cool for us to sleep over tonight?" He asked as I switched my bedroom light off and closed the door behind me.

"If you watch your fucking mouth it's fine, no more dyke talk 'cause it's not true and it's really annoying," I told him seriously as I turned the key to lock my bedroom door then put it back into my pocket. Kyle and Bert both scoffed slightly but agreed nonetheless. "And Bert, my mother does not want you so you can stay if you promise not to try and get into her pants. I think her rejecting you every single time you're over here is enough to make you realise that, you desperate twat."

Bert pulled a mock look of horror and put his hand on his heart as if I'd hurt it then slapped me round the back of the head. "Your mom so wants me dude, just you wait and see. One of these days she'll leave your step-dad and find her way into my bed." He told me seriously, the problem was exactly that. He was being deadly serious, he wasn't doing the messing about friend's thing he genuinely had a crush on my mom and tried to take her to bed at least twice a week.

"Do one… Mom, where are you?" I called out to her as we got down to the bottom of the stairs. She was in the living room cleaning the table after feeding my baby sister her dinner which she'd seemingly managed to get everywhere except from her mouth. I turned around to see Bert staring at her in awe and punched his arm hard to make him snap out of it, causing him to stamp on my foot discretely and carry on staring at my mom.

"Honey, that's not nice. Are you guys going now?" She asked as she put the cloth back into the bowl of soapy water and brushed past us to go into the kitchen.

"Yeah, we're off. What time do you want us home?" I asked her seriously.

"I don't care, whenever you want just take a key so you don't wake any of us up, you know what your brother's like if you wake him up and I don't fancy dealing with that in the morning. You're an adult now, you've left school and you can do whatever you want." She told me as she ushered us towards the door quietly; she'd just put Melanie down for a nap and probably wanted us out of the house before we woke them up. "Bert, Kyle, should anything happen to her I'm holding you two personally responsible, now go and enjoy your leavers night because it's the only one you're going to get! Don't get arrested and don't get hospitalised, other than that I hope you forget everything about tonight and make it a good one. I love you." She told me before kissing my cheek and closing the door quietly behind us.

The three of us climbed into my car and I drove us the short way to the large middle-of-nowhere field that the whole of our grade at school had planned to meet at. Once we parked the car a few hundred yards away from the field, behind Alex's car I noticed gladly because it meant she was there, we each picked up two crates of beer and a bottle of vodka each from the back seat of my car and we walked through the first five large fields until we heard the noise of drunken shouting, banter and laughter which we then followed to where everyone was.

"Hey, it's Mitch, Ky and Bert!" Ryan called as he spotted the three of us walking towards the large group of laughing people. I decided to break the ice before it even had chance to freeze over and opened the litre of vodka I had, downing a few mouthfuls straight to make it work quicker. After the first few I took another four and that was enough to give me enough of a buzz to start speaking to people that I would usually avoid. As we got closed to Ryan he obviously noticed how fast I was drinking my vodka and slapped my back hard, causing me to nearly choke on my drink. "Slow down there pisshead, you'll kill yourself!" He shouted down my ear, the stench of whiskey clear on his breath.

"Don't fuckin' tell me what to do." I growled at him, still angry that he told everyone I was infected. He held his hands up in defeat and I took another large gulp of my vodka, determined not to spend anymore that ten more minutes sober.

After scanning the field and noticing that around four fifths of my year group were scattered around in groups I noticed Alex standing with her group of friends drinking from a can of beer and holding a half-smoked cigarette. Sighing, I walked briskly over to her.

"Hello, hello, hello… I didn't think you smoked Alex." I called as I reached the group. Upon hearing her name or maybe my voice she turned around and smiled lazily at me before looking down at the cigarette burning away in her hand.

"I don't, only when I drink does this filth pass my lips." She told me sloppily as she took a drag and washed it down with the rest of her can of beer. "How long have you been here babe?" She asked me as she pulled me in to a hug. I smiled and lit a cigarette from the packet in my back pocket before taking a long relieving drag.

"Not long, literally just arrived actually. Who can open bottles with their teeth?" I asked loudly to the group. Joanna stepped forwards and took a bottle from my crate, quickly taking the lid off with her teeth and handing it back to me, spitting the metal cap out onto the floor.

"Shit, I need tonight. I can't believe we've made it through fourteen years of school and now it's all over. College and shit soon, we're growing up!" I announced happily. Alex's face fell slightly but then her smile picked back up again as she opened another can. "Where are you going to college?" I asked her after a long swig of my beer.

"Yale… I got in on an art scholarship from a portfolio I sent at the start of our senior year and they wanted me." She explained happily. The second she said she was going to Yale too I got the world's biggest face-eating grin.

"Me too! Music scholarship, oh my… gosh I'll know someone there!" I gushed happily to her as I continued to smoke the cigarette and down the beer that was rapidly disappearing. Looking up at Alex I noticed she was reflecting my grin and excitedly jumping up and down. We were hardly close, the only time that we really spoke during school was in our Science lessons when we sat together but after three years of sitting with her in science I could honestly, hand on heart, say that I'd fallen madly in love with her.

Not that she or anyone else would ever know that.

"This is amazing, I'm so glad we're going together." She told me in an extremely loud tone of voice… someone was clearly drunk.

"Me too babe," I responded, unable to wipe the grin that matched Alex's as I took the last mouthful of my beer and the final drag of my cigarette which had burnt down much quicker than I'd initially expected. I turned around quickly the second I felt someone jump on my back, almost forcing me to the floor and making me drop my beers and vodka. I heard Alex's angelic laugh ringing in my ears and noticed that the person that jumped on me was Nicole, my best friend from kindergarten whom over the years I had drifted from and literally hadn't said a word to in a year and a half.

"I love you, Mitch. I don't care that we haven't spoken in years and I don't care that you're a lesbian, I love you and I'll miss you loads!" She shouted as she hopped down from my back and fell over, pulling me with us. Alex must have realised what she said because she did a full blown spit-take with the beer in her mouth and sprayed it all over me, drowning my favourite skinny jeans and brand new All Time Low band tee in beer. I laughed and pushed Nicole off of me.

"Jesus, I thought they were just rumours," Alex exclaimed in pure shock as she put her hand out to pull me up again. "Sorry about your clothes." She mumbled quietly when she noticed the state of me.

"They… They are, it's not true, I promise." I defended myself instinctively, it was my natural reaction to being questioned about the rumours; deny them all and people will believe you eventually.

Alex looked at my curiously and Nicole burst into a fit of laughter, "I've known you all my life, Mitch… We may not be close now but I always knew. I don't give a fuck." She told me as she pulled my arm, I was reluctant to leave Alex but I was purely too drunk to fight against her.

"It's not true…" I trailed off, trying my best to bite another beer open which had somehow found their way into my backpack alongside the vodka. Nicole either didn't hear me or didn't bother to fight back because she carried on walking when I stopped and smashed the top off a fresh bottle of beer, not caring about getting glass in my drink or mouth and just wanting to drink.

I scanned the field again and spotted a bright red tent that I hadn't noticed before and walked over to it to see who was in there; as soon as I got near it I could smell the strong stench of weed and knew that it would be the usual suspects so I banged the fabric hard until someone opened it.

"Yes Mitch! Get the hell in here and get your smoke on!" Josh shouted taking a drag on the joint as smoke poured out of the small opening. I grinned and climbed in, falling into Riley's lap and staying there.

"We're five hit passing, enjoy, this is some good shit." He told me as he wrapped one of his arms around my waist and passed me the freshly lit joint which I accepted gratefully.

After taking five hits I passed it back to him and it went back and forth between us until it hit roach when he sparked another from his pile on the floor. There were three more not including the one he'd just lit and I knew by the time we'd ran out I'd be screwed. Ah well, you only leave high school once and I'd be damned if I was going home without taking anything I could get.

"We got some cat as well babe, you down? This shit will make you horny as fuck then we can clear the tent and go." He told me as he took his final drag on the joint and handed it to me. "I know you're gay but who cares, we've done it before we can do it again… we can even get a girl involved if you're more comfortable with that." He suggested sloppily. We'd been in the tent for about an hour and I was completely wasted. I'd drunk another three beers and we were onto the next-to-last joint from the pile.

"Fuck that, I don't want your dick anywhere near me ever again. I'm taking this last one as well pal." I told him as I threw the roach into the ash tray, picked the last joint up and forced myself up.

"Knock yourself out kid; I've got nearly an ounce left." He told me with a huge smirk, my eyes widened at how much he had and he burst into a fit of giggles. I was hungry. "I've been growing it for a while in advance ready for tonight." He whisper-yelled at me, as if someone was going to hear; I looked around the tent and saw that Josh and Leah were dry-humping in the corner opposite Riley and I whilst Naomi was lying spread-eagle spaced out, seemingly talking to herself. I needed some goddamn food.

It was dark when I left the tent, apparently I'd been in there for more than an hour. Pulling my iPhone from my bra I spotted Alex lying on the floor cuddling with Heath, a boy from my English and Languages class with spikey dark hair and muscles bigger than my head. I looked down at the time; it was half eleven and I'd been in the tent smoking from about half past seven. I couldn't believe how quickly time had flown by.

"Hey, Mitchie! I didn't know you were here!" Paddy shouted as he fell onto me and dragged the both of us down to the floor. I burst into a fit of laughter and started to help myself to the Reese's multipack he was holding, just so grateful for the food. "You're as fucked as I am, aren't you?" He asked me seriously as we both continued to eat from the packet. Before I had a chance to comprehend what he'd said Myles came and jumped on us, followed by Rhiane, Luci and Esther, followed by a lot of the people there. It caused a massive pile on and I swear I could barely breathe from the bottom but that didn't stop me from eating. Paddy wriggled his way out and caused the tower of drunken kids to topple over and a hand to come in front of my face to try and help me up.

I accepted and found myself standing wonkily on my feet again in front of someone I couldn't quite make out… "Alex?" I asked unsurely. The girl in front nodded and took the bent joint from my hand.

"Wanna smoke this with me?" She asked me as she lit it and took a drag, choking forcefully.

"Shit, have you ever smoked it before?" I asked her seriously as I took it from her and rubbed an attempt at circles on her back.

"It's only a fag, Mitch. Chill." She stated, trying to take it from me.

"It's a joint you freak, come here, I'll give you a blowback instead for your first one." I told her, realising that she hadn't smoked weed before. I took a long drag and leant forwards, connecting my lips softly against hers and blowing the smoke into her mouth. I pulled away and noticed her eyes were closed, then looked away from her to see around a dozen pairs of eyes on me. Shit.

Wolf-whistles erupted from the group of people and I pulled away from Alex as far and quickly as physically possible, practically jumping away. "We knew it!" Three girls shouted accusatively from either behind or to the left of me. I looked around and saw that since I'd pulled away practically everyone was looking. Alex and I both started to stammer out excuses, trying to explain that I really was just giving her a blowback but it wasn't working.

"Fuck it, do you know what? The rumours are true. I, Mitchie Torres, am a fucking lesbian, I love girls more than anything else. I love boobs and pussy and dick is the most disgusting thing ever. Ryan, Riley, Josh, Myles, Paddy, Aston, John, Billy, Ethan and Connor, sleeping with you guys were the most disgusting things I've ever done. You're all fucking repulsive to me and I would rather eat a girl out than have any guy ever come near me ever again." I announced before I could even recognise what I'd said. I looked around again when I realised and saw the shocked looks on a lot of people's faces. "Shit, I didn't mean to say that. Sorry guys but I'm fucking wasted and it's time it all came out." I told them as I took a few pulls on the joint burning away in my hand. I looked over at Alex, finally, but she was gone.

"Mitch, you're so brave." James congratulated me as many drunken teenagers clapped my back, some cheered and a couple hugged me to thank me for being an 'icon' or whatever shit they were chatting.

After shaking everyone off of me I climbed up onto Melissa's shoulders without warning her and looked around for Alex. I saw the bright red of her leavers' twenty-twelve hoody and jumped down again; she appeared to be peeing in a bush. I knew it was her because she was the only one that actually got red, or if she wasn't she was the only one with a red hoody on that night.

Before I could even think about it I ran over to Alex, smoking the last couple of drags on the joint and throwing the roach on my way. She looked up from pulling her pants up and smiled lazily at me. "Alex, I'm so sorry. I swear, I never kissed you I was just giving you a blo…" I began to rant to her, desperately trying to explain myself but I was cut off by her pulling me into her and kissing the side of my mouth softly. After a few moments of just standing there I pulled back, shocked at what had just happened. The girl I was in love with had just kissed me. "I… what was that?" I asked her as I touched my lips which were tingling with anticipation.

"I dunno, I just felt like I should…" She responded as she went to get a cigarette from her packet and sighed when she realised it was empty. I pulled my own packet from my pocket and offered one to her which she accepted gratefully. "Should I not have?" She asked me seriously, sparking the cigarette then handing the lighter to me so I could light my own.

"No, it was nice, I liked it… I like you." I told her honestly. "Wait, no I don't… I think… I think I love you, actually. I'd get so excited for our science lessons and when you told me you were going to Yale too I was so happy… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." I told her, rambling. I knew drinking and smoking weed was a bad idea. I pulled my vodka bottle from my bag and drank the last few mouthfuls, then threw it into a nearby bush. I went to turn to leave but Alex grabbed my wrist tightly.

"No, don't go. I… Me too." She admitted quietly, taking a pull on her cigarette and throwing her now empty beer can to meet my vodka bottle in the bush. I couldn't help the grin that began to practically eat my face and pulled her in close for a kiss. I could feel her smiling into it and as soon as I ran my tongue across her bottom lip, causing her to part her lips and grant me entrance, I could taste the beer and cigarettes on her breath.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I snaked my own around her small waist, pulling her as close as possible.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" She asked me seriously after we finally pulled apart. It took me all but two seconds to lift her up, her to wrap her legs around my waist, and me to carry her into an opening in a bush just behind us. I walked us through the small area and up to a tree where I pressed her against it, still elevated from the floor with her legs around my waist and our lips never parting.

Our cigarettes were long forgotten and dropped along the way somewhere; the bag on my back holding my last few beers was soon let to fall to the floor and my hands running through the beautiful brunette's hair.

I tugged at the hoody strings which were tied around her neck in a bow then eventually pulled the red hoody over her head, revealing her black vest top and tanned shoulders.

I don't know how long we were kissing for; it could have been hours for all I knew, heck, it probably was. We ended up lying on the floor with fallen leaves and branches pressing into our backs. We were laying one on top of the other, rolling over and alternating regularly. I was kissing Alex's chest which was exposed because I'd pulled her vest-top down as far as possible without exposing her bra, I was just so glad that I finally got to kiss, touch and taste her. It wasn't until I saw a bright light shining at the opening to the bush that I finally pulled away from her and got off of her.

"Police!" I heard several people yell at the same time and that was when I crapped myself, figuratively. Alex jumped up worriedly and pulled her clothes straight, she had a panicked look on her face and it took only that for me to realise that she had no idea what to do; she clearly didn't run from the police regularly.

Instinctively I grabbed her hand and pulled her as far into the bush as we could get. She'd picked up her hoody and I'd collected my bag before leaving and we were running as fast as possible. No words were spoken, none were needed, the panicked sound of her whimpering was enough to make me realise that she needed to be protected.

I spotted an incredibly large opening in the bush and stopped at it, checking that the coast was clear, and then dragged her out. We ran across a field until we got to a large hill going downwards and ran down it, stopping at the bottom.

"I think we'll be okay here, are you alright?" I asked her seriously as I clutched at my side to relieve some of the pain of my developing stitch. Looking up at Alex I realised she was doing the same. I could barely see her facial features and could just about make out her outline in the dark due to my drunken state but I knew she was there and from what I could see she was okay.

"I'm good. What happened?" She asked me confusedly.

"I don't know… Bright light… someone shouted… police… so we ran." I explained to her briefly, out of breath. We both collapsed onto the grass and I pulled her closer to me to make sure that she was safe and remind myself that she was there. Pulling my phone from my pocket I realised it was vibrating and answered before looking at who was calling me.

"Mitch, finally, where the hell are you?" Bert yelled at me over the noise of shouting teenagers in the background. "Never mind that, are you okay? I don't fuckin' want your MILF to hate me," He told me seriously. I could hear Kyle in the background shouting at Bert to 'go left' and knew that they were still running away.

"I'm fine, I've hidden. Where are you?" I asked him after finally gaining my breath back. I squeezed Alex's hand which I didn't even realise I was holding and she sloppily kissed my cheek.

"In a field somewhere, I know the way back to the car, we'll meet you there?" He asked me. I looked around, I could see street lights in the distance in front of us and knew that must have been the main road considering that surrounding us were only fields for literally miles in every direction except from that of the main road.

"Yeah, be there as soon as I can." I told him before realising that Alex was still next to me. Before hanging up the phone I turned to face Alex who was half asleep cuddled into my side, "Alex, honey, where are you sleeping tonight?" I asked her quietly.

"Hmm…? Oh, I was just gonna crash in the field with whoever else stayed. I can't go home this drunk, my dad would kill me." She told me with her eyes still closed.

I sighed and stood up, pulling Alex up with me, "Don't be ridiculous, no girl I'm in love with, which is only you by the way, is going to sleep in a field. You can come to mine." I told her seriously. "Bert, you still there?" I asked into the receiver of my phone. He grunted in response so I continued, "Alex and I will meet you at the car as soon as we find it. Long story short she's sleeping over tonight as well." I told him, amazed that I was even managing to get my words out properly considering how much weed I'd smoked and how much alcohol I'd consumed.

Bert hung up without saying goodbye but I didn't think anything of it seeing as I'd never actually heard him say goodbye on the phone to anyone. Alex and I started to walk, I had my hand in the back pocket of her jeans and she had her hand down my jeans and underneath my underwear, holding my butt firmly.

We walked for what felt like miles towards the lights and found ourselves opposite the Chinese takeout place just down the road from where I'd parked my car. We had to walk through bushes again to get there and at one point I fell into a nettle bush and Alex had to pull me up but we got there, we just had to be careful walking up the road to the car.

I looked at the time on my phone; it was half past three - no wonder the road was dead. I heard shouting; it sounded like an argument, and soon saw Kyle and Bert sitting on the hood of my car talking loudly to one another. "Assholes, get off my baby!" I shouted at them which caused them both to jump and set the alarm off, the blaring noise of it ringing in my ears and causing Alex to cover her own ears and bury her head in my neck.

The boys got up and started walking over to us as I fumbled around in my bra to find my car keys and disable the alarm. Once the noise stopped Alex relaxed and pulled her head away from my neck to look directly into my eyes. "You're beautiful." She told me seriously as she pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear and pulled a twig from it before kissing me deeply and intensely.

I squeezed her hands and just as I relaxed and began to get into the kiss Bert slapped my cheek hard and Kyle literally kicked me in the ass. "Oi! The fuck was that for?" I shouted at them, reluctantly pulling away from Alex who looked shocked at my outburst before realising the reason behind it.

"You fucking lied to us, we asked you and you denied it then it all came out tonight. Thanks a lot; we thought we were your best friends." Kyle told me, hurt lacing his voice. I punched both of them in the shoulder, hard, to make up for them hitting me and rolled my eyes at them.

"Whatever guys, I'll explain in the morning, I'm not sure about you two but I'm too wasted for this shit. I'm calling a taxi and taking us home. Get your shit together." I told her firmly as I dialled the regularly called taxi-firm and ordered one. "You bastards better have saved some money to put to the taxi 'cause I swear to God if you haven't you're walking home." I told them as we walked back down to the Chinese take-out that we'd ordered the taxi to. Both boys nodded and gave me ten bucks each which joined with my ten should have been more than enough for the cab fare.

"Why the hell doesn't that slut have to pay?" Bert asked as the taxi pulled up and we climbed in. I put my hand on the back of Alex's head to make sure she didn't bang it and sat her on my lap in the back of the car. She wrapped her arms around my neck and started kissing my earlobe and jaw.

"Cunt, 'that slut' is my girl for the night, how fucking dare you call her that. You're on fucking thin ice the pair of you so unless you want to sleep in the dog kennel I suggest you shut your fucking mouths now and apologise to Alex." I threatened them, meaning every single word. I'd made them sleep in the dog kennel before, I'd do it again and they both knew that.

After both mumbling an apology to Alex that she probably didn't even hear the cab became quiet and Alex continued to lazily kiss my neck, her left hand moving down to my crotch and rubbing roughly through my jeans, causing me to try desperately to supress the moan trying to escape my throat. I failed miserably and let my eyes roll back into my head as the moan erupted through the back of the cab.

"I wanna fuck you so bad tonight, Mitch… I've wanted this for so long." Alex mumbled into my neck, biting down on the skin there and sucking harshly. "Shit, when you moaned then I think I just drenched my underwear." Andddd there goes my own underwear.

"I promise you can fuck me whichever way you want me. Shit baby, you don't even have to do anything to make me ready to hump you." I admitted to her, unaware of what I was actually saying until she moaned and slipped her hand under the waistband of my underwear… when it had even passed my jeans I didn't know.

She started to rub and sort of poke around to get used to what she was doing before I pulled her hand out and sucked her fingers, removing the small amount of my wetness that was residing on her fingers. "Later, I promise once we're back at mine we can do what you want, it'll be better then." I told her as we turned the corner onto my block. "Guys, you're sleeping in the spare room tonight." I told Bert and Kyle who had just been listening to us intently.

"Figured." They both said in sync as the taxi stopped in front of my house. I pulled the money they'd previously given me from my bra and handed it to the old sweaty cab driver and told him to keep the change.

Alex was leaning against the taxi in an attempt to hold herself up whilst Bert and Kyle had already let themselves into my house with the spare key that we kept under the welcome mat. "Would you guys shut the fuck up," I hissed at them because they were slamming doors already. It was four o'clock in the morning and they thought it was acceptable when I had two younger siblings in the house. I took Alex's right arm and draped it around my neck to hold her up and guide her into my house where she stopped at the sight of my mom holding Melanie, clearly up for the night feed.

"Bert, Kyle, shut up or you'll leave, I do not want James waking up for Christ sake. Mitch, sort your pals out would ya." My mom instructed me seriously as she walked into the kitchen. I turned around to face Alex and introduce her to my mom but he was no longer behind me, she was still standing outside the front door.

"Alex, get in here!" I told her, not wanting her to get cold. She tip-toed in cautiously and closed the door as quietly as possible behind her. Kyle and Bert had gone into the downstairs spare room and I could already hear Kyle snoring through the closed door, they wouldn't cause any more noise. "Mom, this is Alex, I'd like to marry her one day." I informed my mom seriously, too drunk to even care that Alex could hear me. My mom turned around from the sterilised bottle that she was pouring milk into and looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Mitch, coming out to your parents when you're drunk isn't really a smart idea. I've known for years but really, drunk? You can't even tell me sober when you know for a fact that I'll be fine with it? Just go upstairs, I'll speak to you in the morning," She told me as she turned back to pouring milk into Melanie's bottle. "Goodnight!" She said to me firmly as I opened my mouth to argue or maybe just to say goodnight, who knew.

I turned on my heel and took Alex's wrist to take her upstairs to my room. Our house was a three-storey new-build house and I was on the top floor all to myself with the en-suite after tossing a coin between James and I where I won.

On the ground floor there was the family room; kitchen, downstairs bathroom and what would have been the dining room had we not turned it into the spare room for when guests stayed. The first floor was a three bedroomed, one bathroom floor which consisted of three good sized double bedrooms belonging to my mom and step-dad, brother and baby sister. After taking the second flight of stairs Alex and I found ourselves in my extremely large bedroom. My double bed was pushed into the far right hand corner, the en-suite door was opposite it, my large TV was mounted on my chest-of-drawers and my closet was built in to the wall next to my drawers. There were posters and various items scattered around the room but it was generally tidy.

"Come on beautiful, let's go to bed." I told Alex as I tugged at her wrist gently to take her to bed. She followed me silently and climbed into my bed near the wall. I climbed into the other side and before I even had chance to pull her close to me she climbed on top of me clumsily and started to kiss my face; cheeks, forehead, the tip of my nose and my chin. Her lips started to move down and she started nibbling at my neck. I couldn't supress the moan that left my lips as her hands travelled down to the bottom of my All Time Low shirt and started to play with the fabric.

Tangling my hands in her thick dark hair I felt like I was going to die from arousal, the girl I was in love with was on top of me doing all the things I'd dreamt of for three years. Things couldn't have gotten better.

She lifted my shirt over my head and attacked my lips with her own, sucking my bottom lip into her mouth and nibbling it gently. My shirt was on the floor and quickly I made hers follow. Wrapping my arms around my back she unclasped my bra, letting my car keys and iPhone fall next to us on the bed as she tossed it to the side, not caring where it landed.

Everything started to become a blur when she began massaging my breasts, sucking my ridiculously sensitive left nipple and biting it as well. I swear she bruised it but I was so beyond caring, I just couldn't even put into words how unbelievably perfect everything was.

"You're beautiful, and I love you." I told her as she started to kiss down my stomach, licking down it and dipping her tongue into my belly button. I groaned loudly, just feeling so desperate for her to go a little further south with that amazing tongue of hers. She didn't seem to feel like complying at the time because she started making her way back up again. "Al, _please_," I practically begged her when she looked into my eyes before connecting her lips to my own. Not being one to ever waste an opportunity I quickly unclasped her bra and threw it over to the other side of the room to lie with my own and started to pinch her nipples softly, earning a pleasured whimper from her.

After realising how desperate I was she slithered down the bed and popped the button on my jeans, dragging them down with her nails scratching my legs the whole way. Before I let her touch me again after tossing my jeans onto the top of my closet I stripped her of her own and I think they fell down the side of the bed; wherever they landed I couldn't have cared less.

Eventually she got to pulling my underwear down, commenting that they were 'already soaked through' with a wink and a whiff of them, earning an excited and pleasured look on her face. "Shit, you smell good." She told me seriously as she kissed inside my thighs up to my bikini line. I closed my eyes as she kissed my throbbing clit, beginning her massacre on me.

Her tongue pushed against my clit then licked up my slit, dipping inside me and causing a simultaneous moan from the both of us. Her moaning caused a weak vibration to pass through her tongue, only adding to my arousal more. I reached down and tangled my hands in her head, pushing her head closer and forcing her tongue further in.

"Shit, shit don't… don't stop doing that." I breathed out to her unevenly. She flicked her tongue forward then retreated, replacing her tongue with two slender, perfectly manicured fingers. "Aaaaah!" I shouted out, in too much ecstasy to even care that my mom could probably hear me. Her tongue moved back to my clit as she swiped over it continuously, left to right, up then down. My eyes rolled back in my head as she continued her assault on my vagina and I could barely breathe from the amount of pleasure I was focusing on.

"God, your pussy tastes _amazing_." She mumbled in between licks. That was all it took to completely bring me over the edge as I shook violently and she helped me to ride out the best orgasm of my life.

Alex crawled up to me and curled into my side as I tried to re-level my breathing. She pulled my head to the side and kissed my cheek softly, then moved to my lips. Being able to taste myself on her as a reminder of what the girl I was in love with had just done to me was indescribable; I rolled over in her arms and started the same attack on her as she had to me.

Once we were finished it was light outside and I thought I'd sobered up. We both rolled over, I curled into her and spooned her from behind with my arm draped over her flat stomach, feeling her inhale and exhale. I pressed my lips to her neck and she placed her hand over my own which was resting on her stomach. "I love you." She whispered tiredly.

"I love you too." I mumbled back before finally falling asleep, perfectly content and comfortable.

**A/N: I haven't been motivated to write in a while but hey I left high school on Wednesday so I figured I'd write about a leavers night similar to mine, haha. If I get ten+ reviews I'll continue it but for now it's a one shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**VERY IMPORTANT A/N**

So guys, I've written a new fic! It's called 'My Teacher's Daughter', for lack of a better title. It's an Alex/Mitch fic.

Sonny Munroe is the new teacher at Alex's school and Alex crushes on her, hard. She later meets Mitchie who she also finds herself attracted to. Little does she know, Mitchie is Sonny's daughter. Things are about to get really shaken up for the three girls in this story of love, family, hurt and friendship. Read it for more, I hope you enjoy it!

s/8216337/1/My_Teachers_Daughter


End file.
